


The perfect dress

by birdwitharedfeather



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Intense, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwitharedfeather/pseuds/birdwitharedfeather
Summary: A missing scene in ACOMAF when Feyre attented her first dinner with the Inner Circle.
Relationships: Azriel & Morrigan (ACoTaR), Azriel/Morrigan (ACoTaR)
Kudos: 15





	The perfect dress

**Author's Note:**

> The rights of these characters respectfully belong to Sarah J. Maas.  
> This short story was inspired by a post on tumblr.

For Inner Circle, it was the first dinner with Feyre Cursebreaker, and for Feyre, it was the first dinner with two Illyrian warriors and a dangerous woman that she had yet to meet named Amren. Of course, there was also Mor that youngest Archeron had already met back at the Night Court when Rhys brought her there for the first time. Mor seemed nice, in fact, she did not just act friendly, it looked like she actually wanted to become a friend of Feyre. Perhaps, that was the reason why Morrigan was searching for the perfect dress while Rhysand and Feyre were on their way to the House of Wind. 

Mor’s plan was to make the best first impression of their dinners together. They could never be described as normal and often ended in small fights, but it was possible to avoid all this nonsense if only Cassian opened and shut his mouth at the right moments. And if Amren did not decide to kill someone, Mor thought while rolling her eyes at the memory of the last time she had an argument with Amren. They almost destroyed a cottage in the mountains which belonged to Rhys, but oh well. Sometimes it happens, and letting the anger out is a much better option than keeping your feelings locked inside.

Golden-haired fae was stanging half-naked before a massive silver mirror. She used an empty room for a dress-up session because she was not satisfied with the dress she picked earlier this evening. What? Girls can also have insecurities. Although the problem was not with being insecure. Rhysand, that bastard, told her at the last minute that Feyre spent an hour on her hair which meant that she picked something fancy to match a hairstyle like that. Mor wanted nothing more than to make their new companion comfortable, and for that, she needed to change. Quickly. Thanks Cauldron, once she visited this place as a regular resident and had left some clothes fittable for such special occasions.

Only… Did this red dress look good enough on her? Oh c'mon, she had been trying to decide for a good ten minutes, she might need advice after all. Since the boys had already arrived… But Cassian? No, thanks!

“Azriel!” Mor shouted loudly after opening the door a bit. “Can you come upstairs and help me?” With that being said, Mor took another look on the red fabric.

Azriel entered one of the rooms on the second floor after a minute, maybe even after seconds. Mor saw his reflection in the mirror and turned around to look into his face which had a slightly confused look on it.

“What do you… need?” Azriel’s eyes widened a bit as he tried his best not to stare at his friend with bareshoulders. The unzipped dress did not reveal too much, but it still created a strange atmosphere, at least for the shadowsinger who didn’t expect to walk into a chamber and see Mor only half-dressed.

“I don’t really trust Cass with this, and I need your opinion. This dress is quite shiny, do you think it is too much for the dinner party?” On Mor’s face, there was the most innocence expression ever, it looked like she didn’t even notice how this moment affected the Illyrian warrior.

After taking a moment to process what he had been asked, Azriel said in a rather slow manner, “It isn’t too much. It’s perfect.”

“Such a relief!” The female fae chuckled and turned around one more time, so her back would now be reachable for the Illyrian, “Could you zip it?" 

The question hung over them. Saying nothing, Azriel took a few steps closer. From such a short distance, he could smell her, could feel the warmth coming from her skin. It felt intimate, more than he dared to admit. Slowly, his long flexible fingers touched her naked shoulder. He took the zip with his two fingers and pulled it up carefully. Morrigan held her golden hair on one side with the left hand, so it didn’t bother Az as he helped her finish dressing up.

Just that it was already finished. Both of them knew it, and for some reason, Azriel didn’t take his hand away from Mor’s neck. It stayed there for a little longer than it should have. The touch was gentle and warm, and Morrigan could barely feel it. But she felt _him_ , his athletic body standing behind her, radiating the strength and power.

"You are tickling me,” Mor chuckled, ending this strange quiet between them.

“Oh, sorry,” Az sounded a bit surprised himself, finally lowering his hand to his side. There still was a glimpse of the shadows around his head, whispering the secrets that no else knew.

The fae with the golden curls smiled and moved, letting her long red dress swirl around her. It, indeed, looked beautiful, she thought and raised her eyes at the shadowsinger. Mor hurried to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you, Az.”

“My pleasure,” a small smile appeared on his lips.

Although the conversation reached the end and soon, Morrigan disappeared behind the doors and went downstairs, Azriel stood in the room alone for a minute or two. The Illyrian breathed out. Without a doubt, it was getting harder with years to ignore everything he felt.

Putting on his usual unreadable expression, the warrior joined his brothers, Amren and the newcomer Feyre at the dinner. 

He watched everyone, but he only _saw_ Mor.


End file.
